


loving you is easy

by honeyjackson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Play, Bottom Jackson, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, basically i just love big kitty jaebum, catboy jaebum, jackson is very soft for jaebum, some of the other boys are mentioned!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyjackson/pseuds/honeyjackson
Summary: a list of jackson's favourite things about his catboy boyfriend jaebum





	loving you is easy

**Author's Note:**

> here I am providing more content whoops (even tho it's not that long)  
> I just love kitty jaebum?? SO MUCH  
> let me know if this is okay!!!! <3

On first glance, Jaebum seems very intimidating to the average person. Despite being a catboy, silky black ears hidden in his tousled hair and sharp feline eyes a giveaway, he exuded nothing but unapproachable energy, especially with those stocky shoulders.

That’s what Jackson had thought too but being someone that’s nicknamed _‘the human embodiment of sunshine’_ by his friends, he had little trouble breaking Jaebum’s façade.

Jackson first met Jaebum on campus, struggling with an overflowing box of music equipment and papers tucked under his arms, the man’s eyebrows scrunched together stubbornly, the whole thing a disaster waiting to happen.

“Hey!” He called out, stupidly friendly mouth opening too fast for his brain to think against approaching ‘The Im Jaebum’, notoriously aloof and handsome as hell, “you need a hand with that?”

Jaebum’s head snaps up, Jackson is stricken momentarily by how gorgeous he is up close, before the taller male’s eyes soften and a warm smile pulls at his lips, “Uh, yeah – that’d be great. But I’m going up to the music building, so it’s alright.”

“It’s no biggie man, lemme take the folders and you can lead the way,” Jackson can’t help being a little curious about the catboy whose name often comes up in Bambam and Yugyeom’s conversations.

Jaebum speaks up once they step into the small elevator of the music building. “Ah, thanks for helping me by the way. I suppose I looked like an idiot trying to carry everything.”

He finds himself giggling, giving him a nudge with his elbow. “I’d be lying if I said you didn’t,” Jackson teases, then jolts with realisation, “I’m Jackson! —By the way, Jackson Wang.”

Jaebum looks like he goes to shake his hand, but then rustles around as if remembering he’s holding a heavy box, “Im Jaebum, nice to meet you, Jackson.”

He drops the stuff off in the music room Jaebum’s using, noticing a very curious head peeping from inside to inspect the stranger – Jaebum’s handsome friend who wears a lot of cardigans and seems to gather a lot of female attention in the literature department.

Jaebum agrees to repay him with a coffee sometime.

 

-

Jackson’s friends are more than scandalised when they discover that he’s started seeing a certain alluring, tall and dark catboy. Bambam looks like he nearly has an early death.

“Im Jaebum?? Like _the_ Jaebum?” Bambam howls, squeezing Yugyeom’s arm hard enough to make him yelp. “You realise at least half of the campus thirsts over him, right?”

Bambam’s also a cat-human hybrid, but a completely different type to Jaebum. He’s a lot prettier and smaller, with big eyes and pouty lips. Not at all like Jaebum, whose ominous aura made him seem much larger despite only being a couple inches taller than Jackson. 

He can’t help feeling a little smug at the attention as he steals one of Mark’s fries, who just grunts in response.

“How did you even manage to score him as a boyfriend, Jackson-hyung, isn’t he like the scariest guy on campus?” Yugyeom pipes up, Bambam butting in, “It’s called big dick energy, get with the times Yug.”

Yugyeom seems a little disturbed, but he’s mostly used to his dumbass of a boyfriend.

“He’s not my boyfriend, we’ve only been on a few dates guys.” Jackson sighs dreamily, “and besides, he’s a lot softer than you’d expect.

-

 

And soft he was. The more he gets to know Jaebum, the more he finds out how soft the catboy truly is. They’d been dating for a few months by now, and Jackson had come up with an extensive list of things about his boyfriend that melt his heart:

For starters, Jaebum loves to snuggle. He took a little while, but once he was comfortable with Jackson he wasted no time manoeuvring him into the perfect cuddle positions.

He liked to slot himself behind Jackson whenever he’s scrolling through his phone in bed, pressing his broad chest to the smaller male’s back and letting his hands wander under Jackson’s hoodie to stroke the soft skin of his waist. When he’s feeling especially snuggly, Jaebum presses sweet kisses to the top of Jackson’s head and his soft, slinky tail curls around Jackson’s thigh.

Second, Jaebum very much likes being petted. Jackson spends many nights curled up on Jaebum’s lap, hand idly stroking at his silken kitty ears that peek out of his dark locks. Jackson likes this one especially, because stroking Jaebum’s ears always leads to him _purring_.

Jackson was surprised at first by the low rumble that vibrated through Jaebum’s chest when he had scratched at the base of one ear and his heart squeezed uncomfortably with adoration when he looked to see Jaebum blissed out, eyes fluttered closed and mouth partly open.

Purring was always one of Jackson’s favourite cat traits of his boyfriend. He’d cuddle for hours on the couch with Jaebum having one of his daily naps, holding him close and vibrating with loud purrs.

 

Jaebum was also more of a feline than he liked to let on, having secret cat instincts that eventually surfaced in the relationship. Especially when Jaebum tagged along to brunch with Yugyeom and Bambam after sleeping over at Jackson and Mark’s.

“Took you losers long enough, we’ve been waiting for you for _at least_ 15 minutes!” Bambam whines, as usual, when they plop down opposite them on the quirky little secondhand coffee table.

“Stop being a drama queen Bam,” Yugyeom sasses, but Bambam’s fallen uncharacteristically quiet.

“What? Why are you looking at me funny?” Jackson asks obliviously, then whipping around to look at his boyfriend for help, who very helpfully shrugs and goes back to looking at the menu.

Bambam’s nose wrinkles in disgust, eyebrows scrunched together, “You reek, dude.”

Jackson pales, ducking his head to sniff his armpit but smelling nothing but fresh deodorant and the slightly vanilla scented cologne he wears, “No not like you need a shower- you just stink of Jaebum’s scent. It’s literally smothering you,” Bambam, being the only other catboy of course he’d be able to smell Jaebum’s scent.

He slowly faces his boyfriend, whose shielding his increasingly red face with the menu and shiftily avoiding Jackson’s eyes.

“Have you been marking me with your scent?” He asks suspiciously, yanking the menu away from Jaebum, who lets out a squawk.  

“I mean-uh- yes? I didn’t think it’d be so noticeable—I _might’ve_ gone overboard last night?” Jaebum scrambles, face turning a cute shade of red and black ears sulkily turning down.

He thinks back to last night, recounting how Jaebum had been very affectionate. As soon as they’d got in, Jaebum had cornered him onto the bed and wrapped him up in his strong arms, kissing and nosing and purring deeply at Jackson’s jawline and neck. Jackson couldn’t help squirming and blushing the whole time, mumbling about ‘ _what’s got into you, jaebummie?’_.

Jaebum’s now looking very mortified about being caught, lips pressed in a tight line while the other two snicker at causing drama- what a bunch of brats. Jackson reaches up to cup those cute cheeks, pressing an embarrassingly loud smooch to his boyfriend’s lips, “You’re so cute!! You little cutie pie!”

“I’m just…territorial- stop fussing me,” Jaebum grumbles.

-

Territorial was definitely one way to put it. Sex with Jaebum was something else entirely, not at all like with normal guys. Jaebum was already dangerously attractive to begin with, so Jackson had secretly hoped he’d be exceptional in bed, but man he’d really topped his expectations.

Jaebum liked to crowd him in, caging him in with his toned arms and just gazing down at him with lustful dark eyes. Jaebum would grip his thighs and trail fingers under his sweatshirt when they’d kiss hurriedly, having such dominant aura to his movements that make Jackson feel teeny tiny under him.

Not to mention how gorgeous his body was, Jackson found out as Jaebum shed clothes in the pale moonlight glow of his bedroom. Jaebum preps him with delicate but precise touches, working three fingers into his tight heat and smothering his skin with kisses, before pushing in and slowly filling Jackson to the brim. He laughs and pecks Jackson’s cheek when the younger male lets out a cute hiccup when their hips finally fit together snugly.

 

With Jaebum being an adult catboy, he occasionally experienced a rut for a couple days, as Jackson found out with a shock one morning when Jaebum pressed into him from behind, arms sliding around his waist and hands feverishly wriggling up his shirt. Thank god Mark was at Jinyoung and Jaebum’s, which Jackson persistently called ‘wife swap’—but no one else agreed that Jaebum was wife material at all.

“Jae—bum? Wha-“ Jackson’s words die in his throat when he feels Jaebum’s raging erection pushing against the curve of his ass through his shorts.

“Jackson-ah, my rut’s here,” Jaebum breathes hotly against his ear, and once Jackson shows sign of understanding, Jaebum’s lifting him up and rushing him back to bed.

Jaebum’s ruts are even more out of this world, Jaebum desperately manhandling Jackson onto his front and he’s grateful that he can bury his face into the pillow to hide how his face turns a deep red when his horny catboy boyfriend fingers him open expertly, muttering obscenities like _‘fuck, baby, you make me so hard’_ and _‘your hole is so pretty and pink from this angle, my cherub’_ that make Jackson want to shield his indecent parts from Jaebum’s perverted eyes.

The pillow really is a godsend when Jaebum begins licking at his hole where it stretches around his fingers with his rough feline tongue that he needs to groom his tail. The sensation of his coarse tongue lapping at his opening has the smaller male crying out into the pillow and wriggling in his boyfriend’s grasp.

 

Jaebum really bends him into a pretzel with all the obscene positions he manoeuvres the younger into during his spurs of arousal over the few days of his rut. Jackson really milks his complaints about not being able to move without his limbs aching from their intense fucking. Jaebum buys him a large chocolate milkshake with extra cream to make it up to him.

 

-

“I hate you, you know that right?” Jackson huffs, on one of their rare morning dates (because the likeliness of Jaebum getting out of his blanket mountain any time past 12pm is close to nothing, apart from grumpily dragging himself to class and right back to bed as soon as it finishes). The sunlight woke them a little earlier today, so Jackson had wriggled him into breakfast before Jackson’s fitness sched.

The way Jaebum fondly smiles at him is too loving for a response to Jackson’s huffiness, resting his chin on his hand and sipping his strawberry milk, “What did I do this time, Jacks?”

“You’re too damn handsome—don’t laugh! I’m serious hyung, you’re not allowed to look this good at 9am.” Jackson whines, and it’s true, Jaebum looks unfairly attractive for someone sitting on an outdoor campus bench at ass-o’clock, hair swept off his face and delicate ears tucked into a beanie, skin glowing as usual _and_ paired with a punk band t-shirt? It’s like he’s trying to give Jackson a heart problem.

Jaebum reaches across the table to squeeze one of Jackson’s hands, fixing him with one of those ‘heart eyes’ looks, as the rest of the boys call it. He brings it to his lips and lightly kisses Jackson’s knuckles, “I’m sure you’re the only one who thinks that.”

He can’t help melt a little, leaning over to peck his boyfriend’s lips, “You can’t be this fine, all the girls in your class are gonna start asking for your number!”

“Well, too bad for them, ‘cus I only have eyes for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> PSSSST I got such cute wonderful lovely incredible feedback on my cmbyn x jackbum fic so thank you so much if you left comments or kudos :')


End file.
